2014
Events *3rd January - David and Kylie Platt decide to give their marriage another go. *8th January - Tina McIntyre leaves the Street to avoid Peter Barlow, having failed to convince him to leave Carla for her. *20th January - Hayley Cropper takes her own life and dies in husband Roy's arms. Sinead Tinker moves into 5 Coronation Street. *31st January - Hayley Cropper's funeral takes place. *3rd February - Tina McIntyre returns to the Street. Tracy Barlow dumps Rob Donovan after finding out about his kiss with Tina. *14th February - Peter Barlow starts an affair with Tina McIntyre. *21st February - Marcus Dent cheats on Maria Connor with Todd Grimshaw. Gloria Price and Dennis Tanner leave Weatherfield for a new life in the sun. *17th March - Maria Connor walks in on her boyfriend Marcus Dent and Todd Grimshaw having sex, discovering their affair. She finishes with Marcus. *21st March - Kevin Webster returns to Weatherfield after eleven months away in Germany looking after Bill. *31st March - Stella Price tells daughter Eva she's moving to New York. Carla Barlow tells Peter that she's pregnant with his child. Later that evening, Tina McIntyre tells Peter that she may also be pregnant with his child. *2nd April - Stella Price leaves Weatherfield to stay with her friend Deana in New York (Final appearance of the character). *11th April - Tyrone Dobbs finds out that his abusive ex-girlfriend Kirsty Soames has been released from prison - twelve months after being locked up. Anna Windass sleeps with Pat Phelan to put a stop to him blackmailing Owen Armstrong and her son Gary. *18th April - Rita Tanner finds out her estranged husband Dennis is back in Weatherfield and homeless. Against her better judgement, she offers him a temporary place to stay. *23rd April - Rob Donovan and Tracy Barlow become engaged. *28th April - Kevin Webster returns to Germany after learning that Bill had not been taking his medication and had subsequently collapsed and broken his leg. *21st May - Maria Connor is arrested by the police for harassment of Tyrone Dobbs and Fiz Stape by sending text messages purporting to be from Kirsty Soames. *26th May - Tracy Barlow and Rob Donovan have their engagement party, where Carla Barlow announces her pregnancy. After Tina tells Peter that she intends to tell his pregnant wife Carla of their affair, Peter comes clean to Carla himself. At the same time, Rob Donovan tries to convince Tina to leave the couple alone, however Tina refuses and instead threatens to also go to the police to tell them of Rob's recent illegal dealings. The two scuffle on the roof of the Builder's Yard causing Rob to accidentally push her off. *27th May - Rob Donovan discovers that Tina McIntyre survived her fall and beats her with an iron bar when she confirms her intention to shop him to the police. Despite this, she still survives although she is found unconscious and taken to Weatherfield General. Unable to cope with her guilt, Anna Windass admits to partner Owen Armstrong that she slept with Pat Phelan in order to end his blackmail. *2nd June - Tina McIntyre dies in hospital several days after being viciously assaulted by Rob Donovan. *5th June - Carla Barlow miscarries the baby that she and Peter Barlow were expecting. *13th June - Tim Metcalfe and Sally Webster break their engagement, deciding they're happy to continue as they are. Owen Armstrong and Anna Windass separate. *16th June - Neil Beckett returns from three months working away while his wife Andrea has been seeing Lloyd Mullaney. *23rd June - Tina McIntyre's funeral takes place. *25th June - Nick Tilsley tells wife Leanne he wants a divorce. Gary Windass kisses Alya Nazir in a nightclub and goes home with her, but nothing more happens between them (first appearance of Alya). *4th July - Yasmeen Nazir meets Leanne Tilsley to size up her son's girlfriend and discovers she used to be a prostitute (first appearance of the character). *9th July - Izzy Armstrong and Gary Windass decide to separate. *10th July - Having recently broken up with Gary Windass, Izzy Armstrong learns from Alya Nazir that Alya had kissed Gary two weeks before, thereby ending any notion of the couple getting back together. *11th July - Todd Grimshaw finishes with Marcus Dent when Marcus catches him snogging Johnny Cattermole. The police establish that Steph Britton's charm bracelet, stolen from her flat on the night of a fatal attack on Tina McIntyre by Tina's attacker, turned up in the ginnel outside 1 Coronation Street. *12th July - Marcus Dent leaves Weatherfield after saying goodbye to Maria Connor, Julie Carp and Maria's son Liam. Peter Barlow is arrested on suspicion of murdering Tina McIntyre. *25th July - Owen Armstrong is declared an official bankrupt. *30th July - Gail McIntyre and Michael Rodwell split up. Dennis Tanner leaves Coronation Street. Yasmeen Nazir holds a sit-in protest at Weatherfield Community Library with Roy Cropper, Emily Bishop, Mary Taylor and Craig Tinker. *4th August - Ken Barlow returns to Coronation Street after spending a year in Canada nursing his ill grandson Adam, however his happiness to be home turns to fury when he learns from Carla that his son Peter has been charged with the murder of Tina McIntyre and that Carla had lost the couple's unborn child, facts that wife Deirdre had withheld from him. *6th August - Jason Grimshaw nearly sacks Todd from his builders' business after finding out he has scammed customers. *8th August - Rob Donovan, keen to cause Peter Barlow misery, manipulates Peter's son Simon into backing out of a planned visit to his father in Highfield Prison. This causes Peter to succumb to his alcoholism, with the drink supplied by former Coronation Street resident Jim McDonald who was imprisoned three years earlier for armed robbery. *13th August - Jenna Kamara leaves Weatherfield with the intention of doing voluntary work overseas (Final appearance of the character). *25th August - Tyrone Dobbs is injured when he falls through some unsafe floorboards in the loft of No.9 installed by Gary Windass on the instructions of Todd Grimshaw. *5th September - Tyrone Dobbs realises that Jason Grimshaw's firm fitted unsafe flooring in his loft conversion which led to him falling through and being injured. He threatens Jason with the building inspector and legal action. Zeedan Nazir joins the Rovers cricket team (First appearance of the character). *7th September - The Rovers win a cricket match against The Flying Horse. *24th September - Kevin Webster returns after several months of looking after an ill Bill Webster. *26th September - In a failed attempt win Andrea Beckett back, estranged husband Neil climbs onto the roof of the Rovers. *29th September - David Platt catches Kylie taking Max's ADHD medication. *3rd October - Kylie Platt returns to her old neighbourhood and meets her old boyfriend and Max Turner's dad, Callum Logan. *8th October - Deirdre Barlow is sent by husband Ken to stay with friend Bev Unwin when the stress of recent events begins to take its toll on her (Final appearance of the character). *10th October - During a visit to the doctor, Steve McDonald is told he may be suffering from depression but he brushes the concerns aside. Kylie Platt, unable to cope with her busy life, succumbs to her past drug addiction when her ex-boyfriend Callum Logan supplies her with speed. *13th October - Peter Barlow's trial for the murder of Tina McIntyre begins. *17th October - Peter Barlow takes the witness stand during his trial for the murder of Tina McIntyre. *20th October - Peter is found guilty of the murder of Tina. *22nd October - Cilla Battersby-Brown returns unexpectedly after an absence of seven years. Steve McDonald reports Jim to the prison for illegally using a mobile phone, destroying his chances of being moved to an open prison. The guilt of this action causes Steve to sink further into his depression. *24th October - Peter Balow is sentenced to fifteen years for Tina McIntyre's murder. Deirdre Barlow extends her stay with Bev Unwin after her brother passes away. Yasmeen Nazir's new community centre Jamila House is opened. *27th October - On his stag night, Rob Donovan confesses to sister Carla Barlow that he killed Tina when she deduces that her husband Peter was not responsible and takes him to task over the truth. He begs her not to call the police as he has more to live for than Peter. *31st October - Carla Barlow tells her brother Rob Donovan on the day of his wedding to Tracy Barlow that she has reported him to the police for the murder of Tina McIntyre. Rob then does a runner, leaving Tracy distraught. *3rd November - Rob contacts Tracy and she meets him at the Woodland Park Guest House. Now a wanted man, Rob decides to run away and Tracy suggests that she comes with him too. Michael Rodwell continues the search for his son Gavin. *5th November - Tracy Barlow betrays Rob Donovan to the police and he is arrested for the murder of Tina McIntyre. *7th November - Todd Grimshaw is mugged and badly beaten. Tracy plots revenge against Carla for Rob's arrest. *10th November - Peter Barlow is released from Highfield Prison after Rob Donovan is charged with Tina McIntyre's murder, a crime of which Peter had been wrongfully convicted. *14th November - After being acquitted of the murder of Tina McIntyre, Peter Barlow leaves Weatherfield for Portsmouth. Cilla Battersby-Brown returns to Wolverhampton accompanied by Fiz Stape, who has offered to look after her for a while on account of her osteoporosis (Final appearance of Cilla and ties with the maternity leave of Jennie McAlpine). *21st November - Michelle Connor leaves Steve McDonald. Michael Rodwell meets his son Gavin for the first time in over twenty years. *24th November - Steve McDonald is diagnosed with depression, however he refuses psychotherapy and doesn't tell anyone that he has the condition. *28th November - The man claiming to be Gavin Rodwell is revealed to be an imposter, as he attempts to get in touch with the real Gavin upon learning from his "father" Michael that he has a hereditary heart condition. *7th December - David Platt discovers that his wife Kylie is taking speed to deal with the stress of her busy life. *12th December - Kal Nazir finds out about Gary Windass and Alya Nazir's secret relationship. *19th December - Rob Donovan is sentenced to 25 years in jail for the murder of Tina McIntyre. *25th December - Kylie Platt leaves the street after David Platt finds out that she's been taking drugs supplied by Max Turner's real dad Callum Logan, and throws her out. (Ties with the maternity leave of Paula Lane) *26th December - Gary Windass breaks into Roy's Rolls to steal money in order to replace his sister Faye's headphones which he broke the previous day, but is attacked with a cricket bat by a terrified Roy Cropper. As a result, Gary is hospitalised while Roy is arrested. See also *Coronation Street in 2014 *Category:2014 episodes External links *2014 at Wikipedia Category:2014